The Zoids Saga contiues
by Angel the half Saiyan
Summary: The Blitz team is in S class now. New callenges, new warriors and new adventures. Can the Blitz team survive, or will alittle help be needed from a mysterious new warrior with a new Zoid Named Wolf Fang? Find out!!


The Blitz team was jumping all over each other. They were ecstaic about them having made themselve in the S class.

"THIS ROCKS!" Brad said still jumping. "PRIZE MONEY HERE I COME!" 

"About money… Doc do you thi-" Bit started but was cut off by Lena.

"I CANT BELIVE THIS!" Lena was hugging her father. "We are actually UP! I cant belive it!" 

"AND FINNALY YOU PEOPLE LISTENED TO MY STRAGITIES!" Jamie snapped. Bit Cloud was sitting down on the couch, quite. 

"Im glad you all are excited, but you need to get rest. Tommorow we have a Zoid battle. Our first S class Zoid battle!" Jamie looked at the Doc schocked.

"Doc! What are you tring to pull? Our first day in the S Class and you ALREADY BOOKED US A FIGHT!?!" Bit cringed. A fight between Doc and Jamie so Bit decided to take off. He jumped in the Liger and theyre ran out into the desert. 

"Wow liger, these past few months have been amazing, huh buddy?" Liger let out a roar in agreement. 

"Man I would have never-" The Liger zero started to growl.

"Liger? Buddy? Whats wrong?" Liger Zero was looking in the left direction, with his ears flat back and he looked like he was ready to pounce. Bit peered out the glass, It had started to rain and thunder. There were quick light flashes everwhere. Suddenly a giant figure was running tword them. It got closer and closer. Bit held onto the handle gripping it tightly.

"Hold your ground, Liger." The Object came closer. It looked like a giant dog zoid running gracfully tword them. Suddenly it came right tword them and stopped. The lighting flashed and Bit could see the reflection of the eyes and the teeth. It was a zoid alright. His geuss? A dog Zoid. Suddenly his command link flashed on. A persons face showed up grinning. He had a turban around his head and sunglasses on.

"You bit cloud?" His voice was muffled.

"Er… yeah…"

"Then that must be the lengendary Liger Zero." 

"Yeah, it is." Bit said grinning a little, proud that he is already known around the S class parts. "Its an Ultimate X zoid. What's your Zoids name?" the person smiled.

"Wolf Fang. One of the best Zoids around."

"Wanna bet on that?" 

"IS that a challeng?" Bit loved the rush of a challeng. He could tell that this guy did too.

"You bet it is." Bit was grinning.

"Alright. We'll see the who has the fastest Zoid. A race. Into the forest, around the lake and first back to the base is the winner. Is that fair enough for you?"

"Yep!" The Wolf Fang and Liger Zero lined up next to each other.

"Ready?"

"Set."

"GO!" Both Zoids took off tword the forest. "Full speed Liger!!" Liger was at full speed but Bit looked to his left, the Wolf Fang was tied up with him. They suddenely went crashing into the forest. Liger kept scraping his sides into tree's. While the Wolf Fang was slim enough and agile enough to dodge them all.

"Theres the lake! Go around it" Both liger and Wolf Fang took off after the the lake and flew around it. Bit could see the the Blitz team base.

"We're almost there, Bit.

"Don't cha worry, Im gonna win!!"Bit was completely confident that he would win. They cleared the forest.

"ALMOST THERE!!!"Bit was ready to win, but something unexpected happened.

"WOLF FANG! TURBO BOOSTERS ACTIVATE!! NOW!!" The other warrior screamed and two boosters came out of the Wolf Fang's back. A blue light shot from them asnd Wolf Fang shot forward way infront of the Liger Zero and skidded to a stop, dusts rising from the ground while the Wolf Fang let out a proud howl. Leger Zero ran up to Wolf Fang and stopped, roaring along witrh the howl. Bit popped open the cockpit and stood up.

"That was Amazing! Whats your name?" The Wolf Fangs cockpit opened and the warrior stood up.

"The names Starwind, Sam Starwind.

""Its nice ta meet you Sam."

"Ditto. You are an amazing Zoid Warrior Bit Cloud and I hope I will have the honor of fighting you in a real Zoid battle. See ya later"Sam sat down in the cockpit and the and cover closed as Wolf Fang raced off into the night. Bit stood in the cock pit, the rain soaking down his hair and cloths.

"Totally amaazing, lets go Liger."they both ran into the blitz team base and Bit jumped out.

"BIT!!!"Bit jumped a foot in the air and turned around to find Lena storming tword him.

"YOUR SOAKING WET AND YOU ATE MY LAST DONUT!!!!" Bit backed away slowly.

"No I didn't Lena, Honest!!" Lena picked up a wooden crate. 

"BIT CLOUD!!!"

"GAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Bit threw his arms up into the air and ran into the base, screaming and avoiding the many objects being thrown at him.

"STOP IT LENA!!! STOPPPP!!!"

"GET BACK HERE BIT!!!!" Jamie shook his head sadly.

"Here we go…." He let out a sigh and turned back to folding his cloths.


End file.
